


do you wanna play fair (or should I take what's mine)

by ohmcgee



Series: little beasts [22]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, little beasts, reference to underage prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Do you wanna play fair / Or should I take what's mine, like everyone else</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you wanna play fair (or should I take what's mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hang breathless on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142802) by [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning). 



> pre-Tim.

“Heh, yeah,” Jason is saying when he and Roy walk into the penthouse, covered in dirt and blood. “I never ran into anything like that, but I heard that side of town was pretty crazy.”

“Yeah, well,” Roy shrugs. “First asshole that ever tried to fuck me up I turned into a pincushion, so it’s all good.”

“I dunno, man, Jason says, shrugging out of his jacket. “Just wasn’t like that for me. Had a couple of regulars that kept food in my belly, gave me a little extra cash when I was really hurtin’ for it. Some of them were fuckin’ creeps, yeah, but man, this one guy. He didn’t even want to _come_ , Roy. He’d get off just on getting me off. And I’m like, fifteen right? So he’d pay for like, four hours and try to see how many times he could get me to come.”

“Jesus,” Roy laughs. “You’re one lucky little shit, Jaybird. You know that?”

Jason gives him a shit eating grin, crosses the room and slides into Bruce’s lap, takes the whiskey out of his hand and drinks the rest. “Then there was this other guy,” Jason says to Roy. “Never wanted to touch me, just wanted me to jerk off into his mouth. He --”

“Harper,” Bruce interrupts, gripping Jason’s knee. “Leave.”

“Waiting on Dickie,” Roy says, kicks his feet up on the coffee table. “I’m sure he’s about done getting all dolled up for me though.”

“Leave now,” Bruce says, staring across the room at him with the cold gaze that makes most sane people shit their pants. “Or you’ll be leaving in pieces.”

“Fine,” Roy shrugs, makes sure he leaves a little bit of dirt on the table behind, looks at Jason like _I don’t get you, man._ “I’ll just wait in the car then.”

“I’m sure I don’t care,” Bruce says, waits until Roy’s out of the door before he throws Jason over his shoulder and takes him back to his room.

 

: : :

 

“Jesus,” Jason says when Bruce throws him down on the bed and strips him of his clothes. “I know you can’t stand Roy, but what the fuck was that about?"

“You’re going to forget,” Bruce says, leaning over Jason and pinning him to the bed. “About anyone else who’s ever touched you.”

He watches Jason’s eyes blow wide as he squirms beneath him.

“They no longer matter,” Bruce says, squeezing Jason’s thighs, dragging him down the bed until the back of Jason’s thighs are resting on his own, until he can easily wrap his hand around Jason’s dick and Jason’s back arches off the bed, a sharp moan escaping his mouth when Bruce twists his wrist just so.

“All that matters anymore is my hands,” Bruce says, palming Jason’s side with one huge, calloused hand as the other jerks him off. “My mouth.”

He gets his hands up under Jason’s ass and lifts him up, dips his head and swallows Jason’s cock, presses Jason’s hips down with his hands and holds him against the bed, sucks him until Jason’s whining and grabbing at his hair, digging his heels into Bruce’s back, then Bruce grabs him and flips him over.

“My _cock_ ,” Bruce says as he slicks himself up, pressing the head against Jason’s entrance, then dragging him back onto his dick, biting the inside of his cheek at how tight he is.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jason gasps, tears at the sheets beneath them with his fingers. “Fuckfuckfuck, _Bruce._ ”

“Yes,” Bruce says. “Just like that. My cock, _my_ name.”

“Jesus fuck,” Jason pants, trying to move, to get _Bruce_ to move, but Bruce’s hands are vice grip tight on his hips, just holding their bodies flush, his balls pressed tight against Jason’s ass, his cock stretching him open. “Fuck me, you asshole.”

“Oh, I will,” Bruce says, hooking one arm around Jason’s chest to pull him up, pull him back against his chest, turn his head so he can bite at his mouth, his jaw. “I’m going to fuck you until all you know is being filled up with my cock, until it’s all you ever _want_ \--”

“Bruce,” Jason whimpers. “Come _on._ ”

“Until you forget about anyone that came before me,” Bruce says and fucks a strangled moan right out of Jason’s throat when he pushes him back down and fucks into him, hard and deep. “You’re mine now, Jason,” he says, bending down to wipe the sweat on his forehead on the back of Jason’s shoulder, sink his teeth into the skin there. 

“God, fuck,” Jason says, his body gone completely pliable beneath Bruce’s, ass in the air, just letting Bruce take him, _use_ him. “Mark me up then,” he says, grabbing the edge of the bed as Bruce pounds into him. “Make me yours. Wanna show everybody, Bruce. Want everybody to _see--_ ”

“Fuck, Jason,” Bruce says quietly, then slams into Jason so hard the headboard puts a crack in the wall, hauls Jason back into his lap and gets his hand around Jason’s dick, feels Jason come around him as soon as he gets his teeth around his throat.

“Mother _fuck_ ,” Jason cries out and Bruce bites harder, jerks Jason until he’s spent and whimpering and boneless against him, then pulls out and rolls Jason onto his back. 

“You’re beautiful,” Bruce says as he kneels over him, cups Jason’s throat and rubs his thumb over the nasty bruise he left there, his other hand tight around his cock. “And you’re mine.”

Jason’s eyes are big and black when he looks up at him, his throat flexing against Bruce’s palm. “Maybe,” he says. “But you’re mine too now.”

Bruce’s eyes go wide when he comes, bracing himself against the headboard with one hand, grunting out his release as he comes all over Jason’s face, his chest, all over the huge, purple bruise on the side of Jason’s throat. 

He leaves Jason like that for a few moments, just lays down next to him and takes him in before he pulls him in for a kiss, too tender and sweet, too much of everything Jason’s never had, but then he’s licking Jason clean, sucking the come off his chin and jaw, licking the corners of his mouth and it’s filthy again, comfortable. 

They shower afterwards anyway and Bruce waits until they’re out and clean before he gets Jason in front of the mirror and slides into him again, pushes his thumb into the bruise on Jason’s throat, the teeth marks on his shoulder, takes Jason’s hand and guides them to his hips where Bruce left more bruises from gripping him so tight. 

“Look at you,” he murmurs next to Jason’s ear, staring at Jason’s reflection in the mirror as he fucks into him, slow and deep, savoring the way Jason feels around him, the little hitch in Jason’s breath when he pulls out all the way, then slowly slides back in, the flush covering his whole body. “I’m all over you,” he says, kissing Jason’s ear. “No one else will dare to put their hands on you now.”

This time he comes inside Jason, pulls out and watches his come trickle down Jason’s thighs, makes him come to bed just like that, without cleaning up.

“You’re one possessive motherfucker, you know that?” Jason says when Bruce curls up behind him, presses his fingers to Jason’s hole and feels how open and slick he still is. 

“Mm,” Bruce says, drawing a shaky breath out of Jason when he eases two fingers inside. “Another thing we have in common.”

Jason moans and pushes back against Bruce’s fingers. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”


End file.
